Teacher, Teacher
by OrangeRanger155
Summary: So Ive have been thinking of this storyline for about a week. Rizzoli and Isles before Detective and Medical Examiner. So Jane is a Criminal Justice teacher and Maura is the new Honors Biology teacher. Rated M for future chapters. DISCLAIMER: AU! I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or any part of the original show/books, just use them to create my stories.
1. 6am Really?

TEACHER, TEACHER?

Jane's POV

Oh Great, first day of school and we have to be here at 6:00am in the morning, Jane thought to herself. "Frost, why the hell are we here so damn early"? Jane asked frost who was sitting next to her in the board room. "Chill out Jane, first day of the school year, we always has a staff meeting." Frost tells Jane. "Really, does it have to be at 6 in the morning Frost?" Jane questions.

Principal Cavanaugh was just getting the staff meeting underway. It's been about one hour and some change already and we've gone over just about everything. We've gone over the new school goals, curriculum, department goals, and the budget. Everyone is starting to head out to their respective floors and classrooms, but Cavanaugh has something else to say.

"I almost forgot, everyone please lets welcome Ms. Isles to South Boston High." Principal Cavanaugh adds.

Jane was pretty much out the door, but heard that there was a new teacher added to the staff. She thought good for them and welcome to SBH, in her head, while walking down the hall. "Jane, Jane! Wait up" Frost yelled. "What frost, why are you yelling my name down the damn hallway?" "It's too early for that man." Jane says while giving Frost the Rizzoli Glare. "You just walked out before meeting Maura, the new Honors Biology teacher." Frost tells Jane. "Maura huh, you two on first name basis already Barrold?" Jane snickers. "Fuck you Jane; if you stayed long enough you would have met her too." Frosts says. "Frost I teach Criminal Justice and you teach Computer Lab and TV Productions, it's not like I'm ever going to see her anyway." Jane tells Frost. "I'm just saying, you may have wanted to see what she looks like, cause man she is Damn Fine!" Frost all but swoons. "Really Frost?" Jane gives him the Rizzoli glare "Get to your lab, school starts soon." Jane says while walking in the opposite direction of Frost.

Frost and Jane have been best friends since elementary school. They both are Alumni at South Boston High. Frost teaches Computer lab and TV Production for the upperclassmen at SBH. Jane as you know teaches Criminal Justice at SBH. Frost and Jane both went to BCU, while Jane majored in Criminal Justice, Frost majored in Technical Engineering. Both grew up loving the law, they minored in the same program; Criminology. So you could guess they're close but as in brother and sister. Frost knew Jane was gay, since high school, and he knew she loved the ladies very much. He never had a problem with it; actually saw it as a bonus, so Jane was always his wingman when they went out.

Everyone knew that Jane dated women; more like went through them like her beer; down one and on to the next one. She didn't really flaunt her personal life or sexual orientation but she didn't hide it. Jane is 25 years old, from South Boston, born to a Boston Italian family. Her dream career is to be a Homicide Detective at Boston PD. She's been teaching for 2 years now, teaching what she learned in college until she is ready for the police academy. Physically, mentally and emotionally she is ready for the academy, but she isn't ready to give up her late nights; clubbing and women to start her career just yet. Her and Frost are living up their 20s for now, them they will enter the academy together, like everything else.

Jane makes her way to her classroom on the third floor, where most of the elective classes are located. She enjoys teaching, most of her students, just not early morning staff meetings. Criminal Justice and the other electives don't start till third period at 11:30. "Damn is only 8:03am, bell doesn't ring for another 12 minutes, might as well get a jump-start on those lesson plans while I have the free period." Jane says to herself, while taking a seat at her desk, to start her planning.

Maura's POV

Ok first day of school at South Boston High, you can do this, staff meeting than school begins. Maura thinks to herself. Maura is just standing off to the side in the boardroom, listening to Principal Cavanaugh go over new curriculum and the new budget. Everyone is pretty much packing up their notepads and belongings to head out of the boardroom. He looks at me for a second and starts to introduce me. "I almost forgot everyone lets welcome Ms. Isles to South Boston High. Welcome to SBH Ms. Isles." Principal Cavanaugh adds. "Thank you Principal Cavanaugh, and please just call me Maura says. Good morning everyone, I know it's early so I'll just make this introduction quick."

"I'm Maura Isles, just moved back to Boston from France where I taught biology just outside of Paris. I was born here in Boston, Beacon Hill, and went to BCU before I moved to France with my family. I majored in Pathology and minored in Biology at BCU. I moved back home to Boston, and saw there was a teaching job here at SBH for the honors biology job and now here I am." Maura sums up for everyone still in the boardroom. "Are there any questions or comments before we leave to start the school year?" Maura asks, before starting to gather her things, along with the rest of the teachers.

"Hey, yeah I got a question for you, are you single?" A tall light-skinned man asked from the back of the room. Maura assumes he is a PE teacher from his lack of suit and sweat stained jumpsuit. Not wanting to be rude Maura answers the man, "yes I am single, but I was referring to my professional not personal life." The man makes his way over to where Maura is standing, "I'm Crow, but you can call me your date this evening say around 8 o'clock." Crow says to Maura while not masking the fact that he is looking her up and down. Just as I'm about to decline his offer, another man a bit younger but handsome, dark-skinned man declines for me. "Crow, Ms. Isles" "Maura" she adds "sorry, Maura" Frost corrects "doesn't want to go out with you, she just got here, I don't think she wants her first action to be a sexual harassment claim." Frost says while laughing. "Man whatever Frosty the Blowman" Crows says while walking away, heated and mumbling under his breath. "Thank you Frost is it?" Maura asks. "Yeah, sure no problem Maura, Barry Frost" he says as he sticks out his hand for Maura to shake. "I didn't know how I was going to get out of that situation, so thank you Barry." Maura says while shaking his hand.

By this time everyone has heading out to their respective floors and classrooms. "Crow is a Dick, but stick with us and you'll fit right in." Frost says. "First, language Barry, and second who is us?" Maura says with a questioning look around. "Me and Jane", "Jane and I" Maura couldn't help but correct, "sorry Jane and I" Frost corrects while turning to introduce Maura to Jane. When he looks behind him, he sees a bit of Jane's unruly curls leaving the room. "Jane!" Frost yells. "Well that's Jane Rizzoli, I'm sure you'll get to meet her soon, I have to run, I have a first period this morning." Frost says while grabbing his laptop bag. "Good luck with your first day here a SBH, if you need anything just give me a ring at Comp Lab room #108." Frost says in a rush. "Thank you Barry, see you soon, I'll be sure to give you a call, have a great first day as well." Maura says sounding a bit nervous.

OK, off to start the school year, Maura thinks to herself as she's making her way to her new classroom. "Here we are Honors Biology room # 215." Maura says quietly to herself.


	2. A Lunch, B Lunch?

**He-yo everybody, OK so I'm now in the hunt for a Beta, if you are one or know of one who would love to help a story like this out, that would be awesome. Ive read some comments, and yes it will get better. Its going to start slow but, will pick up rather quickly, so patience. I have a few chapters written up, but my updating will most likely be sporadic, I'm sorry.** **Please enjoy.**

Its 9:45, first period is almost over. Maura thinks to herself. "Class today's lesson is almost over, take the last five minutes to pack up your things. If anyone needs to sign up for tutoring, the signup sheet is at my desk." Maura announces. Several kids come up to her desk to ask a couple questions and sign their name on the signup sheet. For her first period teaching at SBH, Maura thought it was going quite well. Most of the student in her class actually pay attention, they seem like they want to learn. "Class I just want to thank you for giving me a great first period this morning, knowing new teachers aren't the best when starting a new year. So thank you and don't forget to give your parents your release forms and info cards to sign." Maura says as the bell rings and the kids filing out of the classroom.

Just when Maura is about to sit down at her desk, her phone rings. She picks up "Hello?" she answers. "Hey Maura, this is Frost, I was wondering which lunch do you have today?" Frost asks. "Hello Barry, I have A lunch today, why do you ask? Do you need to me to cover your study hall?" Maura inquires. "Oh no, I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Jane for lunch, we both have A Lunch today as well?" Frost asks her. "Oh Barry, that sounds wonderful, I would love to join you and Jane for lunch, thank you," she answers. "Ok great, let's meet in the cafeteria." Frost says. "Great, ok see you then, bye." Maura can't believe it, somebody wants to actually eat lunch with her. Nobody really talked to her back at her school, in France, this is a first time someone else initiated lunch with her. What she was really excited about was meeting this Jane person. Unfortunately she will have to wait another two class periods and see, she thought to herself.

Ring Ring Ring

"That's the bell class, have a great rest of the day, enjoy your lunch." Maura says to her students packing up their books. "You to Ms. Isles you are an awesome teacher, no homework, sweet!" Some of the students say to Maura before leaving the class. That made Maura feel warm inside, she had never been called awesome in her life, she is so glad that she decided to take this job. Packing up her books on her desk, she makes her way to the door, to head to the cafeteria. Making her way into the giant cafeteria in the center of the school, she looks for Frost, already carrying her lunch she made at home. "Maura!" she turns and sees Frost waving her over to his table where he's seated. "Good afternoon Frost, and thanks again for inviting me to lunch." She says as she sits across from him. "Where's Jane, is she not joining us today?" Maura questions, noticing it's only the two of them. "Oh no, she's coming." Frost reassures Maura.

Just as Maura is about to respond, she catches a figure out of the corner of her eye. She sees the tall, sun kissed skinned, beauty with long unruly curls talking with a bunch of girls at a table. "She's beautiful." Maura says above a whisper but not loud enough for Frost to hear. "What was that Maura?" Frost asked. "Hmmm, oh nothing Barry." Maura quickly responds. "Hey, yo Rizzoli, over here!" Frost yells. Maura immediately looks at Jane and they make eye contact. It was like a jolt went through her body, she felt warm all over, and she had never felt this before with anyone. "Oh my god she is headed over here, stay calm Maura, stay calm." Maura says to herself.

Jane's POV

"God I love not having a class till 11:30, I can catch up on my fantasy league. " Jane said out loud to herself. Looking at the clock its 11:10, Jane still has another 20minutes before her first class begins. She decided to make a run to the restroom and grab a snack in the teachers' lounge. Leaving the restroom, Jane heads to the lounge to grab a snack from the vending machine. She can hear voices coming from the lounge, she enters and sees a couple teachers sitting and discussing some woman. She sees John from English, Marcus from Chemistry, Lisa from English and unfortunately Crow from PE. She waves and says hey to a couple of the teacher but just says Crow with a look of discuss. It's not like she hated the guy, she just thinks he's a Dick. "What's up Rizzoli, did you see the HOT new biology teacher?" Crow asks Jane with a smug on his face. "No I haven't, and I still know you don't have a clear chance in hell with her." Jane replies, getting all the other teachers to laugh with her. "Man forget you Rizzoli, she's hot but there's something up with her in the head. When I'm done with her you can have my sloppy seconds." He says with a smirk. "Crow why are you even in here, this is a teachers lounge, aren't you just an overgrown cheerleader for the school who has to take attendance. Look at you man, sweat stains from last year." Jane says with a little bit anger in her voice, coming from his comment about the new teacher. Crow looking like someone stole his puppy, gets up and leaves the lounge with his tail between his legs.

"Shit!" Jane says, looking at her watch, third period is about to start in two minutes. Jane grabs her bag of chips and hightails it back to her class. She sees her third period class outside, getting pass them to unlock the door, just as the bell rings. "Close call there huh Ms. Rizzoli? Yeah would have to stand for hours till you got back." Some of the students giving her smart remarks. "Ha Ha ok ok settle down and get to your seats you knuckheads." Jane responds to some of the students. Most of her students in this third period class are upperclassmen or are on one of the sports teams she coaches at the SBH.

"Aright you already know what I'm going to ask, so hand over the assignments." Jane starts her class by collecting summer project assignments. "So since none of you were arrested over the summer, you've earned a free period, while I grade your assignments. Free period so use this time as a study hall and work on your other school work. "Jane says while starting on grading the students' summer assignments. "Thanks Ms. Rizz, you're the best teacher ever like seriously the best." One student says in response to Jane. "Sure thing Chels, ready for the new field hockey season?" Jane asks one of her students she coaches. "Damn straight oh I mean yeah I'm pumped for this season, State Champs back to back." Chelsea Srigh replies with enthusiasm. "Ok, that's what I like to hear, I want to meet you and the other seniors at the beginning of lunch to go over something ok?" Jane asks Chelsea "Sure thing Coach Rizz." Chelsea replies, getting back to working on her other school work.

About halfway into class time and grading projects, Jane's phone starts to ring. "Hello, oh hey Frost, what's up?" Jane asks. "Hey Jane, I know we both have A Lunch today, so I was wondering if you mind if I invite Maura to join us?" Frost asks. "Oh uh sure Frost, it would give me a chance to finally meet her, apparently she's the talk of the school already." Jane tells Frost. "Ha I told you, you should have stayed to meet her hahaha anyway cool I'll let her know to meet us in the cafeteria." Frost informs Jane. "Alright, sounds good, see you at lunch Frost." Jane says then hangs up the phone.

After talking with Frost about lunch, Jane got back to grading the projects, just now realizing class is about to be over. "Hey you knuckheads class is almost over, start packing up your books and work." Jane says to her class. Shortly after speaking to the class, the bell rings signaling lunch/ study hall. Jane grabs her lunch from her bag and heads to the cafeteria with the rest of the students and some staff.

She sees Chelsea and the other 4 seniors on her varsity field hockey squad. "Hey Chels, Miranda, Rach, Cindy, and Mariah, how's the first day going so far?" Jane asks. "Hey Coach" they all say in unison "It's going pretty good so far." The seniors respond. "Chels said you wanted to discuss something with us?" The seniors asked. "Yeah, I wanted you seniors, the leaders on this varsity team, to get everyone on board for a team bonding ok?" She asks the girls. "Yeah sure, since we all have you scheduled as our study hall after A Lunch we can plan there, sound good?" Mandy asks Jane. "Yeah girls, sounds good." She responds. "Hey yo, Rizzoli over here" Jane hears her name being yelled. Jane looks up and spots Frost, but notices that he isn't alone. Jane makes eye contact, with she can only assume its Maura and she nearly run into a table. "Damn she's gorgeous" Jane says to herself. Jane starts making her way over to Frost and Maura but it more like a zombie like walk. Jane stomach starts to do flips as she gets closer, "get a hold of yourself Rizzoli" Jane says as she nears the table.

**Please review it will help me, help you enjoy it more. I can always go for new ideas for new stories or chapters so don't be afraid to shoot me a message :)**


	3. At the Drop of a pen

**Hey guys I cranked out two more chapters to hold you for awhile. Im still looking for my Beta, so if its still really full of grammar mistakes, I'll try my best to correct them. Thanks for being patience, this is my first Rizzles, so thanks for all the love so far. This chapter will be a fun first interaction between Jane and Maura enjoy. Team Rizzles all day.**

Jane approaches the table where Frost and Maura are seated. "Hey Frost, and you must be Ms. Isles everyone is talking about." Jane asks sticking out her hand for Maura to shake.

"Yes, but please call me Maura, Jane." Maura replies while taking Jane's hand to shake, immediately drawn to how strong her hand shake is. A jolt goes through both of them, neither one removing their hand away. It takes Frost's "Ah-hem" to bring them back to reality.

"Please Jane have a seat, join us." Maura says.

"Uh yeah sure, thanks. Frost move your skinny ass over." Jane says jokingly

"Language Jane, no such language should be used, especially in an environment such as a school cafeteria." Maura explains.

"Excuse me? Language, are you serious?" Jane asks Maura.

"Actually I'm quite serious, using such language is limiting your vocabulary use, but using such language in an institution such as this can also be damaging to a child's language development." Maura says proudly.

"OK, you sound like my students homework assignments. You know like they completely copied from Google or Wikipedia." Jane says while chuckling, thinking Maura would the joke. She didn't get the joke.

"Actually Wikipedia is somewhat incorrect, since any person can upload they own page of information. Most information being incorrect, 80 percent of students' homework assignments would only receive a C- at most." Maura says clearly not getting what Jane said was a joke.

"I like you, you and your Google speak, Maura. I wonder what else I could get you to speak" Jane says with a smirk, not going unnoticed by Maura.

"Oh the things I could teach you Jane, if only." Maura says a bit flirtatiously.

Feeling a little awkward, Frost decides to break the sudden tension by changing the subject. "So Maura how's your first of school going so far?" Frost asks hoping it will change the atmosphere.

"It's going very well Frost, thank you for asking." Maura says while never breaking contact with Jane. At least I tried, Frost says to himself, seeing Maura and Jane eye fucking right in front of him.

Just when Frost thinks it's starting to cool down, Jane drops her pen on the floor. What happens next, no one could have seen coming. Jane goes down to grab her pen; she finds it and an open opportunity. Jane can see that Maura is wearing a black pencil skirt, and she is wearing forest green fuck me hills to match her silk top. She saw her legs and all she could think about was those legs wrapped around her and her head buried between them. Then the opportunity to shake up the smart teacher presented itself. Jane took her pen in her hand and slowly drags it up Maura's legs starting at her ankle, moving in an upward motion. Coming up from below the table, pen still making its way up Maura's leg, Jane was noticing Maura's breathing had quicken a little. Being the daring person she is, Jane took the pen back and replace the pen with her hand, and place it on the inside of Maura's thigh. Maura's breathe hitched when she felt Jane's hand making small circles on the inside of her thigh, steadily moving south. Jane takes the same pen, places it near her mouth, and takes a small lick. Looking around to see if anyone is looking, Jane leans forward to Maura's ear and says in a husky voice "I would love a private lesson anytime Ms. Isles." Jane then slowly drags the pen across Maura's chest, still wet from when she licked it. Before Maura could reply the lunch bell rang, signaling A lunch is over and B lunch beginning.

Jane gets up from the table and heads out of the cafeteria. Looking back she smirks when she sees a stunned Barry Frost and aroused Maura Isles.

_**Shortly after the bell rang.**_

**Jane's POV**

Jane couldn't believe she had just felt up another teacher in the cafeteria; packed with students. She could have been caught, and who know what would have happened. She didn't care, if felt good to see a person such as Maura, get so turned on and aroused, as she did. Jane felt the power going through her; nothing could get her down today. Not even Crow could wipe the giant smile off her face. She heads to her study period, for others it's their lunch period, B lunch. She sees her classroom, a few students trickling in still. "Hey everyone settle down, work on your homework, or just talk quietly amongst each other." Jane says to her students.

**Maura's POV**

Maura heard the bell but still hadn't moved, she couldn't move. What Jane had started to do to her, only to leave her in this state of arousal, was wrong. Maura only started here a couple hours ago, and couldn't think of anything that would be better than this. All she could think about was getting Jane to finish what she had started. Frost brings her back to reality, telling her that they have to get to their study periods, before they're late. Maura stands only to feel a little wetness between her thighs. "How could she get me so wet, so fast?" Maura asks herself. She heads back to her class, so she could get her students settled. Once the students were settled, she told them that she needed to go to the bathroom, and that she would be back quickly. Maura heads to the restroom, to clean up the mess Jane Rizzoli made between her legs. "You'll get that private lesson Jane Rizzoli, just you wait." Maura says quietly to herself, heading back to her classroom.

**Next chapter; I keep wanting to write episode; will feature only Jane but trust me you will enjoy. Please review, help me help you.**


	4. Forget me Not!

**As promised the other chapter I cranked out where Jane is solo more or less. More to come soon, I'm writing more as we speak but its 1am so, I'll update ASAP!**

**Study Hall Flashback**

**Jane's POV**

Jane didn't know what was going on with her. She got done eating lunch with Frost and Maura, if that's what you want to call it. She barely ate her peanut butter and fluff sandwich. She was too busy starring at Maura: her lips, eyes, her magnificent breast presented in a forest green silk top. The things she was thinking weren't exactly high school cafeteria friendly. The things she could do to her body was all Jane could think about, she didn't even realize Mariah was asking her a question.

"Hey, hey coach did you hear me?" Mariah asks Jane. "Oh Mariah, no I didn't hear you, can you repeat what you said?" Jane ask her student. "I was saying the team and I have come to a decision about the team bonding. We have decided on bowling downtown, pizza and a sleepover to make team t-shirts. "What do you think Coach?" The girls ask Jane. "Hmm sounds great girls, let me clear it with the parents at the parents/ coaches meeting, OK?" Jane asks. "OK sweet, thanks Coach Rizz you're the best." The girls say in unison. "Yeah I know, now get back to your work." Jane says to the girls with a chuckle.

**Present Time**

Jane has a long day, but it was finally ending. It's the last period of the day, and she is ready to get out of this building. After lunch, her last period flew by in a blur. Her mind was busy thinking of one person in particular, Maura Isles. Jane shoots Frost a text, saying she can't hangout tonight, something came up. Frost texts back saying no worries. Jane heads to her car in the teacher parking lot. She spots Maura and some guy talking and touching each other near she guesses is Maura's car. Something inside of Jane sends her mind reeling.

"Of course she has a boyfriend who is as handsome as she is beautiful." Jane says aloud to herself. She was wishing that was her hugging and kissing Maura on the cheek. "Dammit, I guess I am going out tonight, just not with Frost. Now I really have to get her out of my head." Jane says to herself as she gets into her car. She watches Maura and some chump out of her rear-view mirror before pulling out of the school parking lot.

Jane is in her bedroom, looking in the mirror at her current outfit. Deciding on a red collar button up, pair of black leather pants and her favorite pair of kick ass boots. Jane was on the hunt tonight, a mission to clear her mind of Maura Isles.

Jane gets into her car and heads across town, to a club more suited for her mission tonight. She parks around the corner and makes her way to the front of the club, bypassing the line. Jane grew up with the Bouncer, and it didn't hurt that she was roommates with the owner. "Hey James, how it looking in there tonight?" Jane asks the bouncer. "Got some grade A choices in tonight Jane, just your type too; Blonde." James says with a wink. Just what Jane needs to clear her mind of Maura, and with that thought, she heads into the club. When Jane enters the club, she heads straight to the bar and orders a MGD 64.

Jane finishes her second beer and heads out to the dance floor. She isn't much of a dancer but she can move and bust a two-step if need be. She starts swaying and moving her hips to the beat of the music, and almost immediately approached by two blondes and a redhead. "I won't have any trouble forgetting Maura" as the three approached her. Jane gets sandwiched between the three women and loves it. She takes the blonde in front of her, bends her over and starts to grind into her. It takes about 32 seconds before the blonde stands up, grabs Jane's hand, and leads her to the bathroom. They enter and with a quick look though the stalls, Jane takes the blonde by her hips and pins her up against the bathroom door. "God you're so hot, I just have to take you right now." Jane says. "Please, I need you NOW!" the blonde says.

Jane starts kissing and sucking on the blonde's neck, jaw, and collarbone. She's grinding her hips into the blonde's core, earning a moan. That's all Jane needs to take action. She starts to hike up the blonde's dress, looks down and notices that her underwear is soaking wet. Being curious, Jane sticks her fingers inside of the blonde's underwear. "Fuck, you're so wet!" Jane growls out. Her voice raspier than usual. She can't hold back anymore, she rips the underwear from the blonde's body, and drives three fingers inside her. "Fuck you're so tight; your pussy is just begging me for more." Jane says. "Oh God, please fuck me harder." The blonde screams, getting closer to the edge by the second.

When the blonde screams for more, Jane obliges and adds a fourth finger. "Oh God, Oh God, Fuck I'm cum Cumming." The blonde says. Jane has four fingers thrusting into this woman, against the door of the bathroom, and love it. Her forearm is burning but it's the burn she strives for. She lives for this, bringing woman pleasure. She is still thrusting, knowing the blonde is about to get a second wave, more intense than the first. "You feel so good, let go for me baby, cum for me." Jane whispers into the blonde's ear, with a brush against her clit, that's all it takes. "Oh fuck, God I'm cum- She couldn't even finish her sentence, the blonde passed out against the door and Jane, from the force of the second orgasm. Jane just holds her up by her hips, until she the blonde comes to. "Oh fuck, that's was, you are amazing." The blonde says, finally returning to reality.

"Thank you, I am to please." Jane replies. "Well I gotta get home, it's late and I have an early morning." Jane tells the blonde. "What about you baby, I want to return the amazing favor you gave me." The blonde replies. "Maybe next time, I frequent here often so maybe we can do this again?" Jane says while pushing off the blonde, and leaving the restroom. The blonde follows shortly after Jane out of the restroom and heads over to her party, adjusting her dress. "Oh wow, you were in there for a while, how was she?" One of the blondes' friends' asks. "Fucking amazing, I passed out in there ladies, begging for more." She responds sounding satisfied.

Jane heads of the club "Damn Rizzoli that was quick, that good huh?" James asks Jane. "Come on James you know I don't Fu-Kiss and tell." Jane smirks, sending a wink to the bouncer. She heads to her car, and makes her way home, staying within the speeding laws. Jane finally makes it home, forgoes the shower, and crawls into bed. Seeing as it is 2:00am in the morning on a school night, Jane decides she'll get up early and take that shower before school. The last thing she thinks about before drifting off is a hot blonde and it isn't the one she fucked in the restroom at the club; Maura Isles.

**Let me here what you think. As we writers do, please review. Help me help you….(totally didn't mean for that to rhyme but I like it lol).**


	5. The Senses

**Sorry for the delay everyone, doing a little of traveling. This chapter is the sister chapter to the previous chapter. Its what was Maura was doing after the first day of school. Hope you enjoy, don't worry they'll get together soon. Ive been getting some great comments, so thank you. Ive been thinking of some of the suggestions about Jane and Maura you guys gave me, so thanks again. You keep commenting and I'll keep cranking new chapters out asap.**

_**Flashback**_

Maura was back in the classroom, going over the syllabus and materials needed for the school year. A couple students had some questions about tests, quizzes and labs, but Maura's main concern was the wetness returning between her legs. Maura was a sexual person; she has had sex with both men and woman, but preferred woman. The fact that women can fulfill her need better is why she chooses women to men. But Jane did something to her that no one has ever made Maura do. She made Maura desire her. All of Maura's senses except one were on over load after meeting Jane for the first time. The first touch, smell, sight, listen of Jane, almost sent Maura over the edge. The final sense; taste; eludes her but Maura has a plan for that problem. The bell ringing brought Maura out of her thoughts, signaling the end of the school day. "Have a great afternoon students, see you all on Wednesday." Maura says to the students packing up and heading out the door. After locking her door to her classroom, Maura headed to the office to drop of some papers to Principal Cavanaugh. Entering the office, she spots an old friend from college.

**Present Time**

"Greg, Greg Smurts? What are you doing here?" Maura asks not believing she's seeing an old friend.

"Maura Isles, when did you get back to Boston? Do you work here? Last I remember you were moving to France, and teaching biology. I'm here to drop off some contact information for my nephew, it's been too long." Greg says

"Yes, I moved back home this summer, and I took the open Honors biology position.

They make their way out of the school towards the parking lot, since the school was closing up. They walk over to Maura's car, and start catching up.

"I loved France'; the food, wine, culture; but I felt a little out of place. I think I just really missed home." Maura says sounding a little sad. "How has life been treating you? How did your residency go?" Maura asks changing the subject to Greg.

"It went well, of course, I now work at Boston General. I chose to stick with General Surgery but thinking of maybe trying out orthopedics." Greg responds happily.

"That's great Greg, it's getting late and I have papers to grade but, would you like to catch up over dinner sometime soon?" Maura asks

"I would love that Maura, text or call me about the details; I still have the same number." Greg replies

"Great, sounds good, I call you soon." Maura says

Maura smiles and goes in for a hug, Greg responding with one of his own. Maura living in France for so long adds the double cheek kiss and smiles at Greg. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Jane walking to her car, looking at her and Greg. Maura being the skilled observer notices Jane's facial expressions change from the moment Maura pulled back from kissing Greg on the cheek. "Was that jealousy and anger spreading across her face?" Maura thought to herself. Saying goodbye again to Greg, Maura gets into her car and drives home.

Maura gets home and immediately goes to her wine cabinet and pours herself a glass. Her day had been exciting, in more ways than one. Deciding that this wine would go better with a nice hot bath, Maura makes her way up stairs to start the water. Checking to make sure the water was at perfect temperature, Maura starts taking her clothes off. Already taken off her blouse and bra, she goes to remove her skirt and underwear. Remembering she already had removed her underwear in the restroom at school, because one Jane Rizzoli had ruined them just by talking in her ear. Feeling her body starting to react by just remembering, Maura quickly gets into the tub to relax and get her mind off Jane and what she could do to her.

Relaxing in a hot bath with a glass of wine only lasted about 20 minutes before Maura's mind went back to Jane. Jane's beautiful face, body, smile was all Maura could see with her eyes closed. "Hi, my name is Jane" in the sexiest, raspiest voice was all Maura could hear. The smell of her shampoo and natural body scent had the perfect balance that sent Maura a blaze. Maura stopped thinking and starting washing up before she became all pruned from the water. Starting from the top and working her way down to her stomach. She got to her legs and all she could feel was Jane's hands rubbing circles on her thighs, Maura couldn't help but finish what Jane started. Imaging Jane finishing her off was easy, the desire for Jane in person was killing Maura. She wanted all of Jane: sight, smell, touch, to listen to her and the icing on the cake; to taste Jane.

Getting out of the tub, Maura dries herself off and puts on her silk pajamas with the shorts, and heads off to sleep. "You have awakened all my senses Jane Rizzoli; I will have all of you." Maura says, just before she falls asleep, dreaming of Jane.

**Having a blast righting this story, hopefully I can keep you all interested. Let me know what you think from time to time. Review, follow, whatever you desire.**


	6. Fool me once

**OK so I stayed up to 2:30am to finish for you lovely people. Fun interaction with our two favorite woman. Enjoy :) I kinda know where i want the story to go but a writer could always uses new ideas. I'm traveling as I said before, so it will be a day before the next chapter(s) are up, unfortunately but no longer.**

** For my readers/reviewers, members and guest; we all know Jane is a "stud"/ "player" in most stories and yes she will begin that way in this one but it doesn't stay that way throughout the story. Let the story develop before you jump to conclusions, but if not thats fine. Every story isnt for everyone, Im sorry if I made you stop reading but thank you for telling me anyway.  
**

Jane's POV

Hearing her alarm blaring from its spot on the side table, Jane wakes up moaning and groaning about hating mornings. Looks at the clock and notices it's set to 6am. "What the hell was I thinking?" Jane asks herself out loud. She screams into her pillow for about 7 seconds, before making her way to the bathroom. Catching herself in the mirror she notices that she has her club attire still on. Jane quickly removes her clothes and drags herself into the shower. Soon the water hits her, and she starts to wake up, remembering everything that happened to get her to this point. "I fucked some blonde chick up against the restroom door at the club, to get over Maura." "Oh fuck, I felt up Maura in the cafeteria, and she has a boyfriend. Fuck, she has a boyfriend." She says out loud in the shower. "That's a hell of a way to make a first impression, so stupid Jane." She berates herself. After actually taking a shower and cursing at herself a little more, Jane gets out of the shower and heads back into her bedroom to get dressed. Once dressed, Jane heads down the hall to start the coffee maker and grabs a packet of cinnamon poptarts. After catching up on her sports and news that she missed last night, Jane grabs her coffee to go, and heads out of the door to work. She pulls into the parking lot, still sitting in the car Jane thinks out loud, "I'll just apologize for touching Maura inappropriately, and try to erase her from my mind."

Maura's POV

Waking up at 5am like every morning, Maura woke up and began her day with yoga. She usually woke up doing yoga but today she decided to forgo the morning yoga, so she could have more time picking the perfect outfit. "One day without of yoga won't kill me." Maura says to herself. Maura goes to start her morning bathroom routine, wash her face, brushing her teeth and shower. While in the shower, Maura wondered if Jane was up thinking about her. Just thinking of Jane, Maura became hot, so she decided to take a quick cold shower to cool herself down. Getting out the shower, Maura puts on her bathrobe and heads down stairs for breakfast. Starts the coffee pot so she could have coffee to go, she grabs a yogurt and half a grapefruit. Sitting at the breakfast enjoying her breakfast, turns on the TV to catch todays weather, so she can dress for the weather and for Jane. Throwing away her trash, Maura heads back upstairs to change into her outfit of the day. Going through everything from designer dresses to skirts and blouses to suits, Maura couldn't seem to pick the perfect outfit. Until she looked towards the back corner of her walk-in closet, she sees the perfect combination dress that has both blouse top and pencil skirt that cuts off at about three inches above her knee. She finds the perfect pair of black strap pumps that go perfectly with the dress. Professional enough for work, but sexy enough to say, yes I can hike it up little. After doing her hair and makeup, Maura looks in the mirror at her attire, and is very pleased. She heads down to grab her to go mug of coffee, she heads out the house to work. "Today is the day Maura." She says as she parks her car into the school parking lot.

Without either one of them noticing the other, they both get out of their cars and head inside the school building. Maura is the first to notice Jane; well more like senses her from her shampoo.

"Good morning Jane." Maura says walking over toward Jane.

"Good morning Ms. Isles." Jane replies keeping her eyes from Maura.

"Jane is something wrong; did I do something to upset you?" Maura asked a little hurt that Jane isn't looking at her. "Did you just call me Ms. Isles?" Maura asked a little confused.

"No you didn't do anything wrong, I was the one who was inappropriate toward you, and yes I did because that is your name, Ms. Isles." "I do apologize for my inappropriate behavior yesterday; I hope I didn't cause any trouble for you and your boyfriend." Jane says opening the door for Maura to walk through.

Maura stops just inside the door, and tries to figure out what's going on with Jane.

"First off please stop calling me Ms. Isles; we are passed formal names Jane. Second I never said your behavior was inappropriate, I quit enjoyed our little interaction yesterday at lunch. Thirdly, I don't have a boyfriend, the man you saw me with was an old friend from college, plus he's gay." Maura says loud enough for Jane to hear and understand her clearly.

Jane just stands there looking dumbfounded; she clearly jumped to too many conclusions. She thought to herself "she enjoyed it" and "she doesn't have a boyfriend." "Ms. I mean Maura, I'm sorry for putting you through this so early in the morning, I'll just leave you alone now." Jane says as she heads to her classroom on the third floor.

Now it was Maura's turn to stand dumbfounded, she watches as Jane leaves to head upstairs. Going over everything in her head, she walks to her classroom. Replaying the conversation over in her head once more, she thinks "What made Jane change her mind from yesterday to today; I told her I don't have a boyfriend and that I enjoyed our exchange." Maura thought to herself as she hangs up her jacket, looking at the clock on the wall to see she has 30 minutes, she decides to find out.

Maura makes it up the stairs just in time to see Jane walk into her classroom. She marches down the hall and walks right into Jane's classroom. Before she can even question Jane, she's taken by the waist and pinned up against the now closed-door.

"What took you so long Ms. Isles?" Jane questions Maura with her voice deeper than it was a minute ago.

"I told you to call me Mau-

Before she can even respond, Jane has pushed her body up against Maura's and started kissing her. It was a kiss full of lust, but both could feel the emotional within. Maura quickly responds and starts kissing Jane back with just as much hunger. Moaning and gasping is all that is heard between the two women. Jane has moved her hands to Maura's hips to hold her into place as they grind their hips into each other. Maura moves her hand into Jane's mane and to her strong back. Dueling to get the upper hand, Jane swipes Maura's bottom lip with her tongue and Maura immediately opens her mouth to let Jane's tongue inside.

Tasting Jane was all Maura could think about last night, but now that she is, she can't get enough. Maura wants more, she has to have more, she thought to herself. She moves her hands to Jane's stomach to find a tight abdominal complete with a soft 6 pack. Jane moves to Maura's neck and jaw, but she finds a spot just behind Maura's ear, that earns her a deep moan. She takes that as an invitation to continue, she keeps kissing her neck while moving her hands to Maura's thighs for the second time. She starts to lift Maura's dress up giving her more access but Maura stops her hands and pushes her away slightly.

"Jane, we have to stop, school is about to start, and I have to get back to my classroom in time to have cooled down. The last time you touched me there I had to go panty less for the rest of the day." Maura said while blushing.

Jane moves closer to give Maura a bruising kiss, and say "Woman you can't say those things to me, I don't think will be able to control my actions." Jane growls out near Maura's ear. She notices Maura shiver after saying that, and adds something else. "I would take you on your desk, fuck you senseless, you would be screaming my name over and over."

"Jane are you challenging me? Because I like a challenge, just not now, I have to go. We both have work to do whether it's teaching or planning. What lunch do you have today?" Maura asks straightening her dress out and pulling it back down.

"Wouldn't you like to know, I thought you like challenges Maura. Don't look for me, I'll come find you. Don't worry about Frost; I'll let him know were both busy today." She says while straightening out her shirt and slacks.

Just before Maura turns to leave out the door, Jane leans in and whispers into Maura's ear. "Just be ready for me" she says while taking her hand and brings it to cup Maura's already soaked underwear, "Looks like you already are." Jane says with her husky voice.

Maura gasps when Jane touches her, knowing she won't be able to wait that long. "Have a nice morning Jane, see you at lunch." Maura says while walking away feeling the wetness spreading.

"I can't wait to have you for lunch, see you soon Maura." Jane smirks seeing Maura's breathe hitch as she turns the corner for the stairwell.

**Im going to try and respond to all my reviewers, and thank you personally. If you wanna be included in that special thank you, just review. If your a guest I shall mention you at the top of my next chapter and thank you personally that way, just leave your name and review :)**


	7. Best Friend Laid Plans

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter, we get a little insight from Frost in this chapter. Im still responding to everyone's comments as I get the chance, traveling still but I'll get to you. The chapters will start to pick up with more Maura and Jane interactions. The best is yet to come. :)**

**Jane + Frost**

After Maura left to start her day, Jane decided to visit Frost in his lab to discuss something. Since Frost didn't have a first period, she decided why not hangout with Frosty. Jane walks in to the lab, and sees Frost nerding away on his laptop.

"Hey Frost, how's the virtual dating universe treating you today?" Jane asks poking fun at Frost.

"Ha Ha Rizzoli, laugh all you want, but what's more interesting is your dating life." Frost says.

"Why Frost what could you possibly mean?" Jane asks with a slight chuckle.

"Jane don't play coy with me, I was there at the same lunch table, where you practically felt up Maura. In the cafeteria Jane, Damn you got balls, and that's coming from someone with huge balls." Frost says trying to keep a straight face.

"I don't know Frost; I'm like a bull seeing red, when I look at Maura. My body just reacts, and I just take charge. I've only known her for two days, but all I want to do is be around her." Jane says sounding a little mushy.

"I'm happy for you Jane; you seem a bit happy and less grouchy as of late." Frost says.

"There is one thing I forgot to mention, this morning we may have ran into each other." Jane says avoiding Frost's face.

"Jane, you just ran into each other huh? "Frost asks not believing Jane.

"Ok, maybe more like I apologized for being inappropriate at lunch. She said she enjoyed our little interaction. I thought she had a boyfriend, but she reassured me that she didn't. I then pushed her up against my classroom door and had a hardcore make out session against it." Jane says nonchalantly.

Frost just sits in his chair staring at Jane, with his mouth hanging wide open. He's going over everything Jane had just rambled out. "All that happened before you can here?" Frost asks Jane, still not believing her. Jane nods her head yes, but still doesn't look Frost in the eye. "Yeah I may have also said "Icantwaittohaveyouforlunch" Jane says with a smirk.

"I'm sorry Jane I didn't catch that, what did you say?" Frost asks looking for clarification.

"I said I can't wait to have you for lunch." Jane repeats this time looking at Frost. "Frost, she thinks I'm going to fuck her during school. I don't want to do that, I want to treat her right. A woman like Maura Isles deserves to be wined and dined, and then fucked silly in the comforts of her bed not in the janitor's closet." Jane explains her dilemma to Frost.

"Jane she has really gotten to you hasn't she? I've never seen you this flustered by a woman before, it's getting to you."

"Yeah Frost and I don't know what to do. I never wanted to go steady with any woman before, you know me, One and Done Rizzoli. What am I going to do?" Jane asks Frost

"I know I can see it on your face Jane. You should tell her how you feel. Write her a note or something and just have lunch with her and talk." Frost replies.

"Yeah that's a good idea Frost, thanks man. I gotta go, I know you have a second period and I got sandwiches to make. I'm going to go back up stairs and make preparations to woo Maura, see ya Frost." Jane says making her way out of the lab.

"Yeah sure thing Jane, I'm glad I can help my best friend out, see you later." Frost replies.

**Jane's POV**

Jane decides to do a little recon; she finds out that Maura has B lunch today. Deciding that she would like to have a picnic lunch, she would need a room that is pretty secluded. Knowing just who to call, she dials up Frost. "Hey Frost, can I borrow your lab, I want to have a private picnic lunch with Maura." Jane asks. "Hey Jane, of course you can, I'll be out at lunch anyway. Actually I can set the mood, with background music and dim the light before I leave." Frost adds. "Oh man thanks Frost; I owe you big time for this." Jane says excitedly. "Yeah you will, just don't fuck it up, Maura is go for you. Good luck Jane." Frost says before hanging up. Now that the place for the picnic is secure, Jane gets started on her letter, figuring out how to get it to Maura. Jane completes the letter and sets to grab everything else she'll need.

**Maura's POV**

Maura couldn't imagine her morning starting anything like it did. Once clearing up the whole boyfriend thing nonsense, and making sure that Jane knew she was a willing participant. Jane had her up against her classroom door, bruising kisses and roaming hands, was all that was left to do. Maura had no clue that no clue that was going to happen; but definitely hoped for it. She also came prepared, bringing an extra pair of underwear, so she could be dry after being with Jane.

Maura's first and third periods went on great starting new lessons on animal and plant behaviors. It's now the beginning of A lunch but for Maura its study hall 1. Maura is excited to see Jane, she hopes sometime soon; so they can finish what they started this morning. Maura is brought back to reality, when one of her students brings her an envelope. It has her name on it but she doesn't recognize the hand writing. "Who gave you this to give to me?" Maura asks Derek. "Actually it was wedged between the door jam, it fell when we opened the door." Derek responds before heading to his seat. Maura is a bit confused, but decided to open it anyway. Inside the envelope was a letter, addressed to "Ms. Isles I mean Maura" Maura immediately knew who the letter was from, so see began to read it to herself.

_Dear Ms. Isles I mean Maura,_

_I'm writing to formally invite you to a picnic lunch in Frosty's computer lab. I know we started off pretty fast, mostly being my fault; I can't seem to get a grip on myself when I'm round you. I know we've only known each other for 48hrs, but I feel a connection with you. I don't want it to be just physical between us, I don't know what I want but I do want more with you. Don't think I'm going soft, I could still bend you over your desk and fuck you senseless, but I would like to hold you after. If this is one sided, then I can deal with that. It would take me sometime to become just your friend, but I would still try. Please come to the picnic as a friend or as more if you want. I really hope you choose the latter. See you soon, My Maura._

_ J._

By the end of the letter, Maura was teary eye, trying to hold back the tears. "Ms. Isles are you OK, is everything alright" some of her students asked. "Yes, everyone I'm OK, these are tears of joy, but thank you all for worrying about me." Maura reassures her students. The bell rings signaling A lunch over and B lunch beginning. Maura quickly gets her things together, lets the students out for lunch, and heads downstairs. "Here I come Jane, you want me, you can have all of me." Maura says out loud to herself, making her way to the computer lab.

**Be kind, review, let me hear what you think? Thanks**


	8. Advantage, Set, Match

**Hey everyone I got a new chapter for you. Yay its lunch time for the ladies, wonder whats going to happen. Enjoy the new chapter, sorry to say it might be a day or two before the next one comes out, sorry. :( But dont you just love the build up, its killing me and im the one writing it, shame on me. Have fun with this one guys.**

**Maura's POV**

Maura is a few steps away for Frost lab, she is nervous but in a good way. She knows that Jane wants her, and Maura definitely wants Jane. She straightens her dress and opens the door quietly, trying to surprise Jane. She succeeded in being quiet, because Jane didn't even turn around. She notices the lights are dimmed and there's music playing over the room speakers. "Thank you Frost, I owe you" Maura says to herself. Maura closes the door and leans up against the wall of the room. She just watches Jane, moving around the room making sure their picnic area was straight and ready to eat on. Maura chuckles a little when she sees Jane get a little frustrated, because she thinks it isn't perfect. But Maura's chuckle gives her away and is immediately met with dark brown eyes.

**Jane's POV**

I let my students go a little bit earlier so I can set up the picnic in Frosts lab. Jane had made peanut butter and fluff on wheat and brought two can sodas from the vending machine. She made the sandwiches in her room; she has a private sandwich making stash in her personal refrigerator. So she packed up the goods and headed to the home economics class to borrow some flame-less candles, a blanket and pillows. The faculty had some leftover festival makings from the many holiday parties. Jane has everything she needs and heads to the lab, to setup everything with five minutes to get everything into place. She arrives and sees that Frost had already had music playing on low and the lights already dimmed. He left her a note on his desk "Jane, don't fuck up my lab, but have a nice lunch with Maura." Jane laughs and continues with her setup. She pretty much has the picnic area set up; she pushed back the first two rows of desk and placed a quilted comforter, the pillows and the flame-less candles. Jane was getting a little frustrated thinking it's not perfect, moves to adjust something. A chuckle brings Jane back; she turns around and is met with a pair of hazel-green eyes.

**Jane + Maura**

Their eyes meet and words don't seem to come to either of them, so they make their way to each other and embrace. Jane leans in at the same time Maura does, they both go in for the kiss. Jane decides to let Maura take the lead, as Maura pushes up against her. Maura drags her tongue along the bottom of Jane's lip, instantly granted access inside. Jane brings her hands to Maura's hips and starts to rub Maura's sides with her thumbs. Maura brings her hands to Jane's neck, then into her hair; to bring them closer. Jane is starting to lose control, leading Maura to the closest desk; propping her up on top. Maura parts her legs for Jane to stand between, and resume the all-consuming kissing. Air is much needed for both, which Jane uses to separate herself from Maura, but not too far.

"Hi beautiful" Jane says to Maura slightly out of breath.

"Mmmmm hi sexy" Maura says equally out of breath.

Jane moves away so that Maura can stand up, and takes her hand to lead her to sit at the picnic area.

"Jane this is beautiful, I can't believe you did all this just for me." Maura says looking at her surroundings. "Oh and to answer your beautiful letter, I want you too, even though I don't know what exactly." Maura says with a smile.

"I kind of figured when you attacked my lips a minute ago, but hearing you say it just makes it complete. We can just take it slow; we can start by getting to know each other over dinner tonight. This is just our little meet and greet for two." Jane says smiling back at Maura

Maura smiles and nods her head. Jane begins to unpack the sandwiches and sodas, she hands Maura one of each. Jane can't believe Maura is actually here with her on a picnic in Frost's computer lab. Jane starts eating her sandwich; she starts to laugh when she sees Maura's confused face examining her sandwich.

"Maura is just peanut butter and marshmallow fluff on wheat, it's really delicious. Here give it a try please; you'll love it I promise." Jane says unwrapping Maura's sandwich.

"Ok Jane I trust you" Maura says taking a tentative bite of her sandwich. "Mmmmmmmm oh God Jane that is delicious, what, how, wow that's good." Maura says content with her first bite.

"Ok maybe yours is more delicious than mine, can I get a taste?" Jane asks sounding a little cryptic.

"Yeah sure here you go" Maura replies pushing her sandwich closer to Jane's mouth.

Jane instead moves closer to Maura and immediately moves her tongue into Maura's mouth. Maura is caught off guard at first but quickly recovers to give Jane more. Maura and Jane both moan when their tongues meet. Since both of them had already taken a bite of their sandwiches, they both can taste the peanut butter and fluff on each other's tongue. Things quickly turn steamy, when Jane lays Maura's body down on the comforter and pillow and starts to kiss her with more passion. Jane isn't dominating Maura, it's more of a give and take position, Maura and Jane couldn't be happier. Jane moves her hands down Maura's body to her torso, hips then thighs. Maura doesn't hesitate to move her hands up and down Jane's abs and back. They both are thinking they've found the favorite places to on each other's body.

Jane moves her kisses to Maura's jaw and neck, making her way to her ear. "Maura, I love kissing you, touching you, you're so beautiful." Jane says in a husky voice in Maura's ear. Jane has found that Maura loves her raspy, husky voice. "I would love nothing more than to make love to you right now, but unfortunately we're still in school. I don't want to rush you into sex, that was the old me, you have changed me Maura." Jane says sincerely, while looking right into Maura's teary eyes

"Oh Jane, how can you be so sexy and ravenous one minute and completely romantic and full of passion the next. I would that very much, actually for the past 48 hours; all I could think about was you, me and a desk. But your right, that would me highly unprofessional, at least for now." Maura says with a wink, leaving Jane speechless.

"God woman you can't do that to me, what I said in that letter, I mean that. Any desk anywhere" Jane says looking at the desks around the room.

"Ha-ha ok Jane I'm sorry, but I'm glad you want to take things slow. But please, don't think I'm a fragile and inexperienced. You may be able to bend me over a desk and fuck me till I pass out, but you don't know the skills I have under my sleeve. I can make you scream my name begging me to stop after your fourth orgasm, with just my fingers." Maura completes her statement, with her hand cupping Jane's center over her pants. Maura smirks when she hears Jane's breathe hitch, knowing she made her point.

Jane loves a challenge, and loves to win. She does the one thing she has been thinking of doing, since she saw Maura. Jane leans into Maura but instead of kissing her, she takes her tongue and drags it between the valley of Maura's magnificent breasts. Jane feels Maura jump and her breathing pick up. She knows she has won this round. "Maura you haven't seen anything yet, I haven't even shown you my A game. Challenge accepted, and I don't like to lose." Jane says whispering into Maura's ear.

Jane pulls back and sees Maura squirming in her dress, Jane knows what that means. "Well look at the time, B lunch is almost over, we should start packing up. Don't worry about it, I'll get this, you go dry off and head to class." Jane says with a smirk, knowing Maura got the joke.

Maura gets up and straightens her dress, and moves in front of Jane. "That's sweet of you to clean up Jane" Maura says. Maura then moves her hand into Jane's pants and cups Jane's center over her underwear and says "But I'm not the only one who needs drying."

Maura then leaves Jane stunned, and heads to her classroom, to get ready for her last class.

"Fuck, I can't wait till tonight; technically it would be our second date." Jane says making her way around the room to put it back the way it was. She gathers the picnic stuff and heads to her classroom for her last class, after making a quick stop to the home economics room.

**Did you enjoy this chapter, if so let me hear whatcha think. Thanks :)**


	9. Lack of Focus

**Wow! so good to be back, thank you for all the love and comments on the story so far. You guys are hilarious in your comments. I want to thank all the people following this story, but almost my main reviewers you guys are helping me create to thank you so much. You know who you are, I'll be sending you personal messages to thank you. My guests who are reading, thank you also for reading and reviewing, your awesome. Im done traveling for awhile, so I should be getting you the goods daily, hopefully; but It wont be for long periods of time because that just sucks. So I got the pot cooking over the holiday and I know how Im going to take the story, Im not going to tell you but read the story, you will enjoy it :). Everyone's ideas where pretty much on the same page with each other, which is awesome because I was thinking pretty much the same thing, so yay us :). Keep reading, following, doing what you do and I'll try my best to keep you entertained. Thanks again 3**

****

Maura's POV

Maura heads to her classroom instead of the restroom. She wanted to keep her underwear on, as a reminder of her wonderful picnic with Jane. She only had her last period class to get through, so it wouldn't be too uncomfortable. She still couldn't believe Jane had put together their wonderful picnic lunch, with Frosts help of course. It was so thoughtful and she had an amazing time just being with Jane. Maura wouldn't have let Jane take her in Frost's lab, because that would have been unprofessional on both their parts. Getting caught in a compromising position one a desk by a student or staff wouldn't have a positive outcome; but it did do things to Maura's insides.

Snapping out of her dirty day dream, Maura found that most of her students had taken their seats. It was the first lab day, so she didn't have to do too much, except help anyone who needed help. She ran through the initial instructions. The first project is to create their own class system for the plant and animal kingdoms. So after getting the class started, Maura head back to her desk, she gets on her own laptop, to maybe do a little shopping. Usually Maura goes shopping online to hide or when she is troubled with something. This time is different, this time she is shopping for Jane, more so what she is going to wear for Jane.

Maura is so into her shopping that she doesn't hear or see Jane enter her classroom, after a minute she here's a "Hey Ms. Isles" in Jane's husky voice. Maura looks up and she sees Jane halfway sitting on her desk. "Oh my, Jane, I mean Ms. Rizzoli didn't see you come in. How may I help you?" Maura asks sounding surprised to see Jane. Jane doesn't say anything, she just hands Maura a note. Maura grabs the note and reads it, smiles, writes something down, and hands it back to Jane. Jane takes the note back with a smile and mouths a "thank you" with a wink. They were interrupted by Mariah and Chels, "Ms. Isles can we get a little help with our structure, Oh hey Coach Rizz" the girls say. "Hey Mariah, Chels, Thank you Ms. Isles, see you soon" Jane says leaving Maura's classroom. "Yes, girls I can help, Bye Ms. Rizzoli, see you soon" Maura says walking to the girls' lab area.

After explaining how to correctly structure the class system, Maura gets back to her shopping, adding a couple designer dresses and three new pair of shoes. Maura was thinking to herself "how did I never give her my number, oh yeah can't do much talking with your mouth busy doing other things" Maura chuckles. The bell rings to signal the end of the school day. Maura locks up after her last student leaves and heads to her car to go home. She pulls up into her driveway and heads inside to get ready for her date. Maura takes a shower, to feel fresh for when Jane gets here at 7.

Maura plans on pulling out the stops to get Jane back to her house; she can't take the frustration any longer. She grabs a deep red dress that dips low in the front with one inch shoulder straps from her closet, along with a matching pair of red stilettos. Maura styled her hair into curls to drape around the frame of the dress. She applies her makeup just in time to hear the doorbell ring, looking at the clock she sees its 7 o'clock. She opens the door and stands amazed looking at Jane.

****

Jane's POV

Jane is back in her classroom, she's going over chapter one's lesson on the Bill of Rights. The students have the Bill of Rights down to a T, but it's just a review lesson. While doing her lesson, Jane can't help but go back to the amazing lunch she had with Maura. It was a genius idea and she was thinking about how to repay Frost. Maura was on the front of her mind currently, she really wanted Maura but she couldn't tarnish the new teacher's reputation. Jane started thinking of where to take Maura for dinner tonight. She was thinking something semi-formal; get dressed up, wash her hair kind of dinner. Jane was thinking of Mariano's, its Italian cuisine, Jane loved that place. She grew up eating there; if she wasn't eating her mother's food. She worked there for a couple summers during school, and so she gotten to know the owner very well.

"Ok so it was decided, Mariano's it is" Jane thinks to herself. So Jane starts planning her evening in her head "When school is over I'll head home get dressed and pick up Maura. Wait I don't even know where she lives nor have her number to call her." Jane discovers. With about 30 minutes left of school, Jane decides to stop by Maura's classroom. "Hey Kevin" one of Jane's seniors "watch the class for me, I got to run to another classroom." He nods as Jane leaves her classroom to head to Maura's.

Jane gets to Maura's door and just watches how she is extremely focused on her laptop. "She looks so cute when she's so focused" Jane thinks out loud to herself. Jane opens the door quietly and notices Maura's students are into groups working on classwork. Jane sneak s up to Maura's desk, but Maura still hasn't seen Jane yet, so she decides to sit on Maura's desk. Jane didn't want to ask for Maura's number and address in front of her student, saving them both from embarrassment. So instead Jane decides to write it on a sticky note, and grabs Maura's attention. "Hey Ms. Isles" Jane says in a husky voice. "She gets Maura's attention, and she replies and ask "what can she can help Jane with" Jane doesn't reply, she just gives Maura the note. Maura takes the note and reads it with a smile, writes down her info, and hands it back to Jane.

Jane sees Mariah and Chels coming up to ask Maura for help, she says "Hey" to the girls and tell Maura she'll see her later, while walking out of her classroom. Jane goes back upstairs to her class, with about 14 minutes left in the school day; she relieves Kevin of his duties. Jane hands out the new homework assignments; a worksheet; to her student just before the bell rings; she can't believe the day she has had. She had an amazing lunch with Maura and she can't wait for tonight; her date with Maura.

Jane just arrived home, and immediately jumps into the shower to get cleaned up. Once she is clean and refreshed, she enters her closet to find something suitable for her date. She decides on a black tailored suit with a designer deep red button up blouse; little did she know that she would be matching her date. So after throwing a little gel through her hair to try to tame it, Jane heads to Maura's so she could be there on time. She gets to Maura's house and is amazed at how big it is, but she doesn't let it bother her. She makes her way to the door, looks at her watch, seeing that it is 7 on the dot, and she rings the doorbell. The door opens and Jane is stunned as she sees Maura.

**Review Review Review! Please and thank you, more fun Rizzles headed your way.**


	10. Mariano's

**I hope I didn't confuse anyone when adding the previous chapter. Its a new chapter, I replaced the reviewer question with a new chapter, to keep the chapter numbers straight. Hope you enjoy the brand chapters. We are almost to the point of no return for Jane and Maura, but we really passed that the first day of classes didn't we? HAHAHAHA that will indeed be the next chapter, I'm in the process of writing it put I want to know if you want it super smutty or like a bit conservative. Like on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being super smutty. Review and depending on those, I'll wrote based on what you fans want. Enjoy :)**

**Maura + Jane**

Maura opens the door and is immediately blown away by Jane "Hello Ja-Jane" Maura says slightly stunned.

Jane on the other side of the door can't believe the beauty in front of her. Jane is openly ogling Maura responds saying "Wow, hello gorgeous, I mean Maura."

"Thank you Jane, ready to go?" Maura asks Jane while blushing.

"Uh yeah but first" Jane says as she leans in to give Maura a kiss. She was going for a quick peck, but Maura wraps her hands around Jane's neck and depends thee kiss till the need for air becomes apparent.

"I've wanted to do that ever since I left Frost's lab." Maura says

After catching her breathe, Jane kisses Maura and adds "me too, you look beautiful tonight, let's get going."

"Thank you, so do you Jane, alright let's go." Maura says

Jane leads Maura to her car, opens the door for Maura and closes the door once she's inside. She gets in on her side and starts to pull out of Maura's driveway; and heads toward Mariano's.

"Thank you for inviting me out to dinner, I haven't been on an official date in a while." Maura says bringing her hand to Jane's thigh.

"Oh uh sure Maura, my pleasure, it's also my first date in forever" Jane says placing her right hand on top of Maura's, while keeping her left on the wheel.

They drive for a little while longer, until pulling up to the front of Mariano's, valet waiting outside the car. Jane rushes out of to open the door and helps Maura out of the car, and gives the keys to the attendant.

"Welcome to Mariano's, here is your table ladies, your waiter will be with you in a moment." The hostess says as Maura and Jane take their seats. Jane and Maura are seated across each other in a secluded end of the restaurant.

"Maura I hope you like Italian, they have the best pasta and Greek salads." Jane says to Maura.

"Jane of course I like Italian" Maura says with a wink at Jane. Just when Jane is about to make a comment, their waitress comes up to the table and introduces herself. "Hello ladies, I'm Sarah and I'll be your waitress for the evening, is there anything I could get you?" The waitress says directly to Jane. This doesn't go unnoticed by Maura. Jane sees Maura's reaction to the waitress; she takes Maura's hand in hers and asks Maura to pick a wine choice she would prefer. Maura chooses a red from the list and excuses the waitress.

Jane looks at Maura and reassures her "Don't worry about her, I'm on a date with the most beautiful women I've ever met." Jane adds while kissing Maura's hand she was holding.

Maura leans in and kisses Jane with a little passion before pulling away to say "Apparently I'm not the only one who thinks you're beautiful."

"Alright, enough with the mushy stuff, I have a badass reputation to keep, but thanks babe!" Jane replies with a wink to Maura. "I know you moved back home to Boston from France, but tell me more about yourself Maura Isles." Jane says

"Well I was born here in Boston, Beacon Hill actually. I went to a private school, my parents thought I would get a better education there than through public school. I got accepted to BCU after graduating as Valedictorian, and went on to study Pathology. How about you Jane? Maura asks sounding a little winded.

"Well uh ok" Jane looking at Maura, thinking there would be more "where should I start" Jane says. "Well I grew up on the South end of Boston, me and Frost actually. We've been through everything together; elementary, high school, college, and now South Boston High. We both studied Criminology together for a minor; I majored in Criminal Justice obviously. I also went to BCU, wait you went to BCU?" Jane asks, just recalling what Maura had said.

"Yes, I was the class Valedictorian of the class 2001, I graduated a year early." Maura says looking away from Jane.

"Oh so you're a sexy genius" Jane says bringing Maura's chin back to look at her, "its ok, I think it's very sexy." Jane adds as she kisses Maura. "So you graduated before me, only downside to that was that I didn't get to meet." Jane says making Maura smile.

"Jane that's so sweet, I usually would keep that part of my life hidden, but I feel like I can tell you anything" Maura says holding Jane's hand.

I feel the same way about you too Maura, I told you your changing me, I only used to talk to Frost about everything, but now I have you." Jane says while squeezing Maura's hand.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, I'm Thomas Mariano, the owner of this fine establishment. I had to stop by to see my favorite niece; I was told she was here and on a date. Janie how have you been" Thomas Mariano says before engulfing Jane into a hug.

"Uncle Mariano, I'm good, I'm sorry I haven't been by lately. This is my Maura, ha I mean this is my date Maura Isles; Maura this is my Uncle Mariano." Jane says introducing them both.

"Hello nice to meet you, you have a lovely restaurant" Maura says shaking Mr. Mariano's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Maura. Ok well I just came to say Hi" he snaps his fingers, and some wait staff bring plates of food for both Maura and Jane, with their wine of choice. "Enjoy your meal ladies, tonight dinner is on me." Mariano says leaving the table, waving goodbye.

"Thank you" "Thank you Uncle Mariano" Maura and Jane say at the same time.

"Before you ask, he is not my real uncle, just a great family friend, and I worked here for a couple summers." Jane tells Maura.

"I wasn't going to ask that, I know he is related to you, you don't have the same facial bone structures. I was going to say this looks delicious, let's eat" Maura says before removing her silverware from her napkin. Mariano had brought out two plates of fettuccini alfredo and side dishes of stir fried vegetables.

Jane and Maura had been enjoying their dinner, both continuing telling each other stories about themselves. Jane discussed playing field hockey and soccer for BCU, and wanting to go into the police academy with Frost. Maura was enjoying telling stories of France to Jane, and how she is thinking of going back to school to become a Medical Examiner. Maura was going to ask Jane something, when Sarah their waitress comes back. "Can I get you anything else Jane" Sarah asks placing her hand on Jane's arm. Jane could only look stunned at how the waitress was throwing herself at her. She saw the death glare Maura was giving Sarah, out of the corner of her eye. Sarah sees Maura looking at her, but still doesn't let up; so she leans into Jane and says something in Jane's ear. "Your friend looks a little jealous, maybe we should give her something to be jealous over." Sarah whispers to Jane.

When Jane is about to say something, she's notices Maura has left the table. "Sarah, I'm on a date, was on a date with Maura, so please leave me alone. How tacky of you trying to pick me up while I'm on a date. Maura is 20 times more anything that you will ever be." Jane says in a harsh whisper to Sarah before getting to go find Maura, before it's too late.

Jane leaves the restaurant and finds Maura down the street.

"Maura, Maura wait please, Maura" Jane says as she reaches Maura.

"Take me home Jane, I just want to go home." Maura says sounding agitated.

"Maura forget about her, I don't want her, I want only you, I'm sorry." Jane apologies

"Shut up Jane, just shut up" Maura yells right before she brings Jane in for a bruising kiss. It takes Jane exactly one second to react to Maura, but when she does it takes Maura by surprise. Jane grabs Maura by her waist and pushes her up against the nearby building; never breaking their kiss. Jane presses her whole body into Maura's, intensifying their kiss.

"Maur" Jane says gasping for air but it's interrupted by Maura kissing her again. Maura then takes Jane's hand and moves it between her legs; to let Jane feel wetness making its way down her legs. She sees Jane eyes widen and grow darker; thinking she has found that Maura isn't wearing any underwear.

"No talking just take me home Jane….Now!" Maura says leaving Jane at the building heading back to the front of the restaurant to get the car.

**Be kind review, it really helps writers like me and you. So help me help you. Your the fans, let me know what you want or you just want to say hi. Let me here it. :)**


	11. Door jamb

**OK so I'm sorry for leaving everybody hanging like that. It was like 3:00am when posting, I just couldn't do more, so sorry. I love the feedback but I also enjoyed the hilarious comments you guys made, about me leaving you high and dry, those were so funny. So of course I had to update you asap, so enjoy the Rizzles everyone. :)**

They honestly didn't know how they got to Maura's front door. First they were outside Mariano's waiting for the valet to bring the car around, and now they're up against Maura's front door. The car ride was practically a blur, there was a lot of touching and kissing on the way over, but how they got here; no one could say. So now Jane has Maura up against her front door, Maura facing her door with Jane behind her, kissing her neck. Maura trying so hard to focus on getting the key into the door, with Jane kissing and nipping at her neck, it's becoming difficult.

"Mmmmmm Maur, let me help" Jane says as she takes the key from Maura and unlocks the door. With the door finally opening, Maura takes advantage of Jane as she closes the door. Maura grabs the labels of Jane's blazer and brings her in for a hungry kiss. Jane is caught by surprise but is enjoying the kiss very much. Maura then starts to remove Jane's blazer and then removes her shirt from her pants, Jane breaks for air. Jane starts to take charge and goes for Maura's zipper, but she stops her.

"Oh no Jane, you've had me in the palm of your hands for the past couple of days, now it's my turn." Maura says. "Do you know how many pairs of underwear I've gone through already, four" Maura adds.

"Come on Maura I'm sorry but your just so damn hot, and I want you so bad right now." Jane says a bit whinney.

"NO! It's my turn now Jane" Maura says going back up to Jane and starts kissing her neck and collarbone. Maura is unbuttoning Jane's shirt and brings her hands to Jane's abs; she's been dreaming about for the last couple of days. After taking off Jane's shirt, she starts kissing down Jane's body, Maura places butterfly kisses along Jane's abs. Jane is barely standing, but she takes hold of Maura's shoulders and just lets Maura continue.

"God Jane you're so strong and beautiful, mmmm" Maura moans.

"Maura I know I left you frustrated but please, don't make me wait, I don't think I could take it" Jane pleads.

"Jane don't worry, we can go slowly another time but right now, I want you screaming my name" Maura says while undoing Jane's pants. When Jane's pants drop, Maura sees that Jane is wearing a pair of black boy short to match her bra. She takes her tongue and brings it swiftly across Jane's center over her underwear. Maura smirks when she hears Jane's breathe hitch, and she starts squirming.

"Maura please, I need you baby" Jane says her breathing picking up a little.

"OK Jane I won't keep you waiting, trust me baby" Maura says while hooking her thumbs in to Jane's underwear to bring them down. Maura gasp when she sees how wet and bare Jane is, she licks her lips, and dives in. Maura takes her tongue from the bottom to the top of Jane's glistening pussy, moaning at their first taste of Jane.

"Fuck Maura that feels so good" Jane says.

Maura takes a couple more long strokes though Jane's pussy before driving her tongue inside. Not expecting such a bold move from Maura, Jane is braces herself against the door. Maura grabs the back of Jane's legs to keep her still, but spreads her wider so she could get to Jane better. Moaning into Jane's pussy, slurping up everything Jane is giving her. Maura is driving deep into Jane, so much that her nose is stroking Jane's clit. She just can't get enough of Jane essence.

Jane on the other hand has never had someone go down her like this before, it's like Maura wanted to devour her. Jane is getting close and Maura can since it, she can feel Jane clutching from the inside.

"Maura I'm so close, Fuck I'm close, please don't stop" Jane says to Maura.

That's all Maura needs to bring Jane over the edge. "Jane move your leg over my shoulder, and hold on to something, you'll need it."

"Oh someone is cocky" Jane teases.

Maura doesn't reply with words she just puts her money where her mouth is. Maura removes her tongue from inside Jane and takes it directly to Jane clit. She licks Jane's clit like it will be the last time she gets to taste Jane. Maura wraps her whole mouth around Jane clit, sucking on it and nipping at it for added pleasure. Knowing that Jane is so close, Maura goes for the closer. She takes two long fingers and drives them straight into Jane. Jane of course not taking heed to Maura's warning, nearly falls down to the floor. Thankfully Maura still had Jane's legs, but she doesn't slow down her assault.

"Fu-Fuck Maura I'm cum cumming" Jane says grabbing Maura head to keep her mouth on her.

"Mmmmm cum for me Jane, cum in my mouth, I want it" Maura replies moving her tongue and fingers fast, feeling Jane clenching and quivering around her. Maura moans when Jane releases into her mouth. It's all over Maura's mouth but she doesn't care, she just laps up ever thing Jane is giving her.

"Fuck Mauraaaaaaaa Fuck" Jane screams feeling the greatest orgasm run through her body; she can only breathe right now. Maura just starts to clean Jane all up with her tongue, sending a bit more aftershocks through Jane's body. Maura just hums and she moves back up Jane's body to see her face post orgasm.

"Maura that was amazing, wow I can't even, fuck it" Jane starts to say but she doesn't continue, she just flips Maura so that she is pinned to the door. "Nobody has ever given me mine before I've given them there's, so prepare yourself baby; I'm about to fuck you so hard." Jane says in a harsh raspy voice, she knows Maura loves so much.

"Jane please, I need you so badly" Maura says

"Don't worry baby I got you" Jane says as she takes both of Maura's legs and brings them around her waist, bunching up Maura's dress in the process. Jane doesn't hesitate to bring Maura into a bruising kiss, both tongues dueling for dominance, but Jane having the upper hand, wins that battle. Jane doesn't want to waste any more time, so she brings her left hand to Maura's center, and immediately pushes three fingers inside.

"Oh god J-Jane, harder" Maura pants out, begging for more.

Using her body to hold up Maura against the door, she uses it for more pressure to push into Maura. Since she has her right hand free, Jane takes it to palm Maura's breast. Her first touch and she was hooked, something changed in Jane, and Maura could feel it. Jane started pumping Maura faster and harder against the door, but she wasn't letting up. Jane eases up from the door just enough to pull down Maura zipper enough for Jane to get her prize. Jane forces Maura dress down to her waist, and is immediately amazed by Maura's beautiful breasts.

"Maura fuck your beautiful" Jane says just before beginning her assault on Maura's breast. Jane never once stopped fucking Maura against her door; she just added another weapon, her tongue. Jane takes her tongue across Maura's breast; up, down, and in between them, before taking her pink nipple into her mouth.

"God Maura you feel so good, so tight, and your breast are delicious" Jane says after releasing Maura's breast from her mouth.

"Jane, I'm so close, god you feel so good inside me please make me cum" Maura says panting.

Jane is starting to feel the burn in her arms but that just spurs her on, to go faster. Jane buries her face into Maura's chest, while she picks her speed up; thrusting into Maura's pussy. Jane decides to put Maura out of her sweet misery. She turns her thumb up and starts massaging Maura's clit. That's all it takes before Maura starts to shake and scream out Jane's name.

"Fuck Jane I'm cumming, I'm cu-"Maura doesn't continue because she can't, Jane starts to bite on Maura's nipple. All Maura sees is a blinding light; as she feels her orgasm over take her. She starts to lose feeling in her legs, everything going limp, she glad Jane is holding her up.

"Jane I can't stand, please take me to the guest bedroom, its closer" Maura says still a little foggy from her body and mind numbing orgasm.

"Yeah sure Maura, I got you baby" Jane says as she lifts Maura up and starts to walk them down the hall to the guest bedroom.

Jane removes Maura's dress and her own bra, after laying Maura down on the bed. She gets in the bed with Maura, and stays with her until Maura comes to. After about five minutes have passed Maura starts to chuckle, then it turns into a full laugh.

"Jane oh my god, you are amazing, I had imagined having sex with you but that was just beyond my imagination. I could only see white, thank you, I've never felt like that before." Maura says finally coming back to the world.

"Maura baby you haven't seen anything yet, but you're not quite ready for my B+ effort yet. I want you to be fully aware that it's my tongue and mouth eating your pussy out, and I want you to be able to walk when I'm done with you. Plus we have school tomorrow Ms. Isles." Jane says looking at Maura with amazement.

"I might have to check my grading scale it must be off, how could making my body go limp be from a B+ effort. Your right, just give me some time to recuperate." Maura replies to Jane's statement.

"I'm sure, yeah I'll just head home seeing how late it is" Jane says noticing the clock reads 1:00 am.

"Please stay Jane, I don't mean to sound needy but I just want to feel your body on mine while I sleep, please" Maura almost begs.

"Ok but that doesn't mean were going steady, goodnight Maura" Jane says as she moves to spoon Maura from behind, and starts to drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight Jane" Maura says with a yawn, following Jane.

Little did Maura know, Jane was planning on a little surprise wake up call.

**Tell me what you think, too much too little. Review please and thank you. :)**


	12. One and Done?

**I know you probably all hate me right now for not uploading. Im so sorry everyone, I became super stressed and I couldn't write a bit. All creative thinking was over run by work, school and drama. I'm so sorry. My chapters might not come as quickly as they did before, but there is plenty to write. This chapter is about the morning after the date, so sexy time and a bit of drama, but not to much drama. Enjoy and I appreciate everyone sticking with me and the story, you guys are awesome. Thank you so much.**

Jane wakes up and sees the alarm clock reading 5:30. She looks next to herself and sees Maura sleeping soundly. Jane notices she has her hands wrapped around Maura's waist. "What am I doing, I can't be spooning her, but it feels so good to be lying next to her" Jane says to herself. Jane shakes out her thoughts and gets to work on her promise she made to Maura earlier. Jane slowly unwraps herself from Maura and slowly makes her way down Maura's body. Being in great fortune, Maura turns to lie on her back; Jane thanks god for that. Since Maura was already naked, all Jane had to do was open Maura up and go to work. To make sure Maura has optimum pleasure, Jane moves all the way to the edge of the bed, so she could hold Maura closer. Jane makes her way between Maura's legs and she can see Maura is still wet; that only boosts Jane's ego. Jane blows against Maura's center, and she instantly reacts. Jane then takes a tentative lick across Maura's center, and immediately goes back for more. Taking stronger licks through Maura's lips, bottom to top; Jane can see Maura starting to react. Maura's soft toned stomach moving in rhythm with Jane's tongue menstruation. Jane uses her fingers to spread Maura's pussy lips apart so she can take her tongue through them. Maura's is starting to moan, Jane starts to change her tactics, and she decides to give Maura that wake-up call now.

Jane moves two fingers to Maura's opening, moves them in slowly; spreading her wide as she enters. Once Jane's fingers are inside Maura to her knuckles, Jane immediately dives her tongue inside of Maura. With her whole mouth on Maura's pussy, Jane is tongue fucking Maura, while fingering her. Hearing Maura whimper and moan, Jane thinks it's time to wake Maura all the way up. Jane starts to scissor Maura, making circles with her finger. Jane then takes a deep breath and starts to suck Maura pussy.

"Fuck" Maura screams as her body jerks awake, trying to get away from Jane. Jane takes hold of Maura's body with her right arm, and continues her motions. Jane is slurping up everything Maura is giving her. She removes her tongue from inside, takes another deep breathe; and immediately starts to suck on her clit. By now Maura is wide awake; panting, squirming, and yelling Jane's name. Jane never stopped moving her fingers, looks up at Maura and see's that her eyes are shut closed and mouth open.

"Maura, Maura look at me, I want you to cum ok. I want you to cum in my mouth" Jane says.

"Jane, Jane I can't hold it, it feels so good, oh God" Maura says.

Jane continues to fuck Maura, adding a third finger and increasing her tongue assault on Maura's clit. "Cum for me baby, let go" Jane says, while giving her final hard pounding to Maura.

"Oh God J-Jane, I'm cummmming I cum Oh God Jaaannnnnneeee" Maura screams. Maura starts shaking from her legs to chest, her back arching as she grabs the bed sheets. Jane keeps her mouth on Maura, extending Maura's orgasm, with continuous aftershocks. Maura goes limp, Jane can only see her heavy breathing and eyes hooded and dazed. Jane gives a final lick over Maura's pussy, but she hears Maura groaning something. "No Jane, please I can't I'm too sensitive "Maura says.

"Don't worry baby, I was just cleaning you up, by the way" Jane makes her way up Maura's body "Good Morning" Jane says.

"Oh Jane, would kiss you right now but I can't move just yet, but good morning to you too" Maura replies.

"Hahaha its ok I you covered" Jane says as she starts to kiss Maura.

Maura regains feeling in her body again, deepens the kiss by bringing her legs around Jane, trapping them closer together. Just before Maura starts to reach for Jane's center, her alarm goes off, showing 6:30.

"Oh shit I have to go" Jane says while shooting off Maura like she was fire. Jane quickly runs around Maura's house collecting all of her clothes. The whole time Jane was running around, Maura is in her bed, still shocked at how fast Jane got out of the bed. When Jane returned back to the bedroom, she saw the look on Maura's face; and asked her what was wrong.

"Maura you ok, did I do something wrong" Jane asks Maura.

"Uh no Jane, its fine, actually no it's not. Why did you leave me so quickly form my bed, like I had some kind of disease? Granted we are not together, but we did spend an amazing night and morning together. Oh wait of course, One and Done Rizzoli, how could I forget" Maura responds, sounding agitated and upset.

Jane just looks a little baffled, replies "Maura it's fucking 6:30 in the morning, we have to be at work in a couple hours. I was going to suggest we grab breakfast at school, but you just blew up on me. I'm sorry I made you feel unwanted or desired, I really wanted to continue this morning" Jane says to Maura, getting pissed.

"Jane I-"Maura tries to respond

"No Maura its fine, maybe I am One and Done Rizzoli, who only fucks women and move on to the next one. I thought you could change that" Jane says as she cuts Maura off. Maura is still on the bed, with the sheets up and around her, getting teary eyed. She feels so bad for jumping to conclusions about Jane.

"Have a nice day Maura, I'm out of here" Jane says as she leaves Maura's guestroom.

Maura starts to cry after hearing Jane slam her front door. "I had to be socially inept, and jump to conclusions. I made Jane feel awful, I have to get her back" Maura says getting out of bed to start her day, so she can catch Jane before her first class.

**Hey everybody, hope you enjoyed. Please review it would be awesome. More to come on the way.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ok I know, I know, dont yell at me please. I know I said I was back and was ready to pick up this story again, and I still am, its just Im kind of hitting a wall. I dont know where I should go with Jane and Maura. I know many of you want Maura to grovel and of course Rizzles and all that jazz, but then what? I like to write longer stories, because shorter ones piss me off lol. I dont like reading good stories that are only like 10 chapters; I dont want this to become that. I just dont have a clue of a direction, like my other story "90mins" does. My other story has taken over my brain and thats all I can think about writing for and it sucks.

I want to know what you would like to see or just kick so ideas at me because I really do want to continue my first story. I dont let my friends or family read my work, so Im coming to you my darlings, because I write for you. So if you have any comments, ideas, any let me him them. Comment or PM.

Thanks, sorry again :(


End file.
